Sandstorm
"Fireheart, every cat in the Clan can see that Sandstorm is very, very fond of you!" -Cinderpelt to Fireheart Appearance Sandstorm is a pale ginger she-cat and has barely visible darker stripes in her fur, and pale green eyes. Apprentices and Mentors Mentor: Whitestorm Apprentices: Sorreltail, Honeyfern, Sparrowfeather(unofficially), Foxleap(temporarily) Family Father: Redtail Mother: Brindleface Half-Brother: Ashfur Half-Sister: Ferncloud Mate: Firestar Daughters: Squirrelflight, Leafpool Grandsons: Lionblaze, Jayfeather Granddaughter: Hollyleaf Relationships Firestar When Firestar first came into the Clan known as Firepaw, Sandpaw disliked him a lot, since he was a kittypet. She and Dustpaw and seen making fun of him a lot, but later when she becomes a warrior known as Sandstorm, she and Firestar become closer and closer. Soon enough, Sandstorm has a crush on him, and one day he says that he loves her, and she replies that she loved him too. Sandstorm is mad that Fireheart didn't give her Tawnykit to mentor, but Brackenfur. He didn't give Tawnykit to mentor, so that she would be safe from Tigerclaw. When Firestar is having trouble deciding on a deputy, he thinks of Sandstorm on being his deputy, but remembers that she never had an apprentice. Later on, they go on a quest to find the long lost Clan--SkyClan--and the two rebuild the Clan. The two have some troubles with their romantic relationship during this time because she thinks that he prefers Spottedleaf more than her. And Spottedleaf even admits that she talks to Firestar in his dreams, and she is seen upset. He says that she'll never be a second-best for him and that he loves her more than Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf may be upset about this, but she's happy that Sandstorm made him happy. As they finally come home, it is revealed that the two have two daughters: Squirrelkit and Leafkit. As the two grow older, they are still in love and mates. In Long Shadows when Firestar has greencough, Sandstorm hurries and comes to the medicine cat den, where her daughter, Leafpool, is. The two are normally in a den together. Later, in The Last Hope, Mapleshade attacks Sandstorm, and says that she has everything Mapleshade ever wanted. Mapleshade is close to killing her, but Spottedleaf attacks Mapleshade. Mapleshade asks why she is attacking her when Sandstorm stole Firestar from her. Spottedleaf replies that she had made him happy. Mapleshade kills Spottedleaf, and Sandstorm is angered by this, and chases Mapleshade away. Firestar mourns for Spottedleaf's death. Spottedleaf's destiny was to save Sandstorm. Firestar dies in a fight with Tigerstar, and Sandstorm is devastated by this. She whispers to him that he shouldn't have fought with one life left. Jayfeather comes and explains who gave Firestar his nine lives. He said Spottedleaf gave him the life of love, and Sandstorm is upset about this. She is the first to chant Brambleclaw's new name: Bramblestar, saying she accepts him as her new leader. Dustpelt Sandstorm and Dustpelt are best friends. As apprentices, they teased Firepaw, since he was a kittypet. They became warriors together, and Dustpelt has a crush on Sandstorm, and he's so snarky to Fireheart since Sandstorm loves him, and not Dustpelt. The two are still friends. In ''Firestar's Quest ''he volunteers to mentor Sorrelpaw until she returns from the journey with Firestar, showing the two still care for each other. Bluestar Bluestar and Sandstorm are kind to one another, and respect each other. Sandstorm admits to Bluestar that she really dug up some prey from other hunters. Bluestar lets her retry her hunting assessment, and Sandstorm is truly the best hunter of the Clan. Graystripe Sandstorm and Graystripe get along well. When he was mates with Silverstream, she didn't trust him, but later she is kinder to him. When she saw him at the RiverClan border, since he was a RiverClan cat, and greeted him kindly. When he returned, she was happy. Cinderpelt Sandstorm was jealous of Cinderpelt, because she thought she and Fireheart loved each other. It is most likely Cinderpelt is jealous of Sandstorm because it was confirmed by Erin Hunter that Cinderpelt loved Firestar. She was upset at Cinderpelt's death. Sorreltail Sorreltail was Sandstorm's first apprentice, and they were close. Squirrelflight When she was an apprentice, Sandstorm constantly scolds her. She and her have a close bond. She was also her mom. Leafpool Leafpool and Sandstorm are close; she was her kit and Jaypaw's mom and mentor. Whitestorm Whitestorm was Sandstorm's mentor, and he scolds her whenever she's rude. Book Appearances Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Firestar's Quest, Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy, The Heart of a Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Females Category:Main Characters